Outcast
by MagicConan14
Summary: Something is inhabiting Conan/Shinichi's body other than himself of course. What is it that's taking over his Conan form?
1. Possessed

MagicConan14 here. They say you can't choose your family, but you can choose your friends. I thought, "What if you could choose yourself?" That's what led to this fanfic.

* * *

To explain what's going on at the start of the fanfic, the dead bodies go into the underworld for a year before being reborn. That's why it says seventeen to eighteen years later instead of sixteen to seventeen years later.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fanfic...except maybe the spirit...

* * *

The spirit was floating around, being selective as to what to look at. Lying in transparent coffins were the recently dead bodies, and right below the spirit right now was the body of Shinichi, among others. The spirit mused for a few seconds, and then slid itself into the frozen body.

* * *

17-18 years later…

Shinichi, as Conan, was really fed up with his body.

Yes, that sounded usual for a teen detective shrunk by APTX, but he didn't know whether what happened that morning had been a side effect of APTX. He knew it was something else acting on him – or his body.

His body had been acting of its own accord, doing things that maybe Kaito did during the day…lots of teasing and giggling behind people's backs, and even finding a mop and hitting Haibara on the backside with it. An angry Haibara was never good.

At Ekoda, Kaito heard about these little mishaps. _Tantei-kun never acts like that…or does he?_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Lots more people started to wonder what had happened to Conan as the days wore on.

* * *

A few days later, Conan had caught a cold. Coincidentally, Kogoro had left a bottle of Baigar/Paikaru on his desk. Of course, Conan – with his strange new persona – just had to disobey Ran (she had told him not to drink the Baigar/Paikaru a few hours ago) and consume it in a few long gulps.

His body felt like it was burning up. Rainbow flashes flickered in his sight as the transformation occurred. But when it finally stopped, Shinichi had regained full control of his body.

Who was that person that took over his body while he was Conan? He just had to find out.

The spirit had lost most of its strength during the transformation, but it could still snicker weakly. 'At least I had fun with you, my dear tantei-san,' it whispered to Shinichi's body. Somehow, his ears caught those wisps of sound, and suddenly he knew something supernatural was there…in his body…

It was a creepy thought, but it seemed like the only correct explanation.

* * *

Please read and review this fanfic!


	2. Someone You Wouldn't Expect

The identity of the spirit is discovered in this chapter. It might not be who you expect it to be...

* * *

The spirit was bugging him again, not by controlling his body, but by feeding him almost useless information. However, Shinichi did gain something from this stupid spirit...its name! It had introduced itself as Tsukiko Kuroba before it sporadically told him tidbits of information.

The name Kuroba was awfully familiar...

Just then, Kaito and Aoko happened to be passing by on one of Aoko's shopping trips. Shinichi ran over to him, trying to remember the spiky-haired teen's name. He recalled Kaito's name at the last second and yelled it out. The thief was startled to find his tantei-kun behind him.

"Could I speak to you for a second?" tantei-kun hissed at his lookalike.

Nodding, Kaito got pulled away while Aoko looked on, perplexed.

After the teen detective's huge explanation, Kaito realised who Tsukiko was. She was his long-dead twin sister! Whispering this news to tantei-kun, he began to form a plan to reconnect with her...

* * *

~A Ghost of a Sibling~

A few days later, Kaito asked his mother for the address of the Mouri Detective Agency and then set off.

_Conan isn't being controlled by Tsukiko any more, that's for certain,_ the spiky haired boy concluded as the bespectacled boy greeted him at the door. Conan pulled his phantom thief into his bedroom, and then Tsukiko took over. She was speaking with Conan's voice and using Conan's body, yet it was distinctly her. Conan wouldn't have a slightly whiny voice, would he?

"Kaito! I haven't seen you since…" she began. She, as Conan, hung her head sadly, uncharacteristic tears welling up in Conan's eyes as this happened. Kaito couldn't help snickering at his taken-over tantei-kun.

"This is serious, nii-chan!" Tsukiko yelled in that whingey voice Conan would never use. "Nonetheless, I can tell we've been watching each other for ages. I, of course, have had to use your friend to do so." Kaito wordlessly agreed.

"The reason I'm still here is because I never really got a final resting place. Could you and this tantei-kun of yours," she finger quoted the word 'tantei-kun', "help me with that?"

Shaking his head, Conan finally became normal. "What did she say?" he asked.

Relaying what Tsukiko said, Kaito realised this was going to be practically impossible. If Tsukiko couldn't get out of tantei-kun's body, then how were they going to bury her? Conan and he had come to the same conclusion - that was evident because of the expression currently on his face.

It said, "To do the almost impossible, what do we do?"

* * *

You wouldn't know this, but Tsukiko is my third protagonist from the unfinished fic _Ultimate Power_. In that fic, she was just an acquaintance of Conan and Kaito.

Please read and review!


	3. Exorcism

"Is there anyone that could, by any chance, help us with this, nii-chan?" Tsukiko enquired, taking over Conan temporarily once more.

That said, Kaito did have an idea… "Let's get Akako to exorcise her out of Tantei-kun!"

Exorcism? Conan hadn't thought of that. But when Kaito described what Akako was like, it sounded really painful!

Kaito, Akako and Conan each took a day off school because, as Akako explained, "the glasses-wearing boy will need at least a day to recover from the after-effects…that is, if he had the ghost in his body for his whole life so far. If he were older…"

…Uh oh…

"…or if he didn't have the ghost for his whole life, he would have needed to rest for longer than that. If done incorrectly, the ghost will shut down and the boy will become comatose." Yikes! One false step and he'd be dead!

But he wasn't able to think of anything else, as Akako had waved her hand over his face and he'd fallen asleep.

/

He woke up to find himself as Shinichi again. Kaito was sitting nearby smirking smugly about the sight before him: his tantei-kun in full form and Akako fainted on the floor. Of course, the latter was the result of the halting of the exorcism.

"Let me just explain to you that we had to-" Kaito began, but he was cut off with, "I figured it out already, I had to be changed back" and a hand-flap from Shinichi.

Tsukiko scolded him with a 'tsk, tsk' in his mind. 'You're too smart for even Kaito-nii-chan and me!' she commented sarcastically.

Just then, Akako woozily got up and regained her composure. A quick apology from her was followed up with another hand-wave in front of his face. "This time, I won't faint," she declared.

/

The morning sun greeted him this time. "Well, how was your sleep, Tantei-kun?" the teen thief chirpily piped up with, sticking his 'I'm smiling too much for your sake' face into Shinichi's bespectacled one. Yep, Conan wasn't coming back – not yet, anyway.

Then Shinichi, Conan glasses askew on his face, spotted what he was wearing – a pink apron with white spots and lots of frills. Hilarity ensued.

"What?! Tsukiko…" He pointed at a spot that had nothing but boxes. Grumbling under his breath, he muttered something about her doing it.

But the thing was kind of stupid because the ghost in question was missing…Where was she?


End file.
